Lillies in the garden
by raventeller
Summary: Edward has been alone for more than 90 years, still beautiful and special. Until one day, the 14 year old great-grand daughter of Kim runs as far as she can from the orphanage, but as far as she can run is to Edward.
1. You've been alone too long

Chapter one.  
  
Edward sat alone on his nest. The lonely man stared down at his hands. The once sharp scissor shards where blunt now, and they would not hurt anyone. He had pondered over if he should go down to the village again about it. No. He knew they would not accept him. He looked up the newspaper cuttings above his nest and the loneliness poured over him like ice cold water. He was alone in the world. Without anyone, without a mother, without his father, without a friend. Without Kim. He wasn't even a machine, he was flesh and blood, but not human, that's what people called him. He will a lot live longer than others, but he would stay beautiful. He never thought himself as a beautiful person, but he was. He was special too.  
  
He heard a noise and his head shot up. He got scared and covered his face with his hands, hoping nobody would try and hurt him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl of 14 stared up at the old castle. She was an orphan and had ran away from the home. They made her work hard and she was tired of it. She glanced around, before entering the gates. She gasped at the garden. Animal shapes, hand shapes and people shapes were made out of the bushes, it was well kept, unlike the rest of the house. She felt a small smile twitch on her lips,  
  
''So this place wasn't a fairy tale. Mother was right! There is a man here.'' She whispered. She was the daughter of Kim's grand daughter. Sadly, they had both died and she had no family. She quickly opened the door of the house and ran up stairs.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The door of his attic creaked open.  
  
''Hello? Edward?'' A soft voice called into the darkness. Edward raised his head a little, but still stayed hidden in the darkness.  
  
''Edward? Are you here?'' The voice repeated. It sounded like Kim's. But it was softer and more quiet than hers. He didn't want this person to leave, so he risked it.  
  
''I am here.'' His also soft voice whispered. He stood up, out of the fire place, and looked for the girl. She was there, at the door. Her hair was long and black, her skin pale, eyes brown and she was thin. Her clothes were black too, a tight tank top, long black jeans that flared at the bottom and white sneakers, she had a rucksack over her shoulder, SHE MIGHT STAY! She stepped forward, just a little and smiled,  
  
'' Hello Edward. I'm Kim's great grand daughter. I've come to see you.'' She stepped forward a lot this time, she came right up to him, he backed away, just a little,  
  
''My hands. They will hurt you.'' He said uneasily, holding them up. She smiled and looked at them, then she did something nobody ever had done before, she touched them, ran her fingers along them and held them.  
  
''No they wont. They are blunt now.'' She smiled up at him, she had a beautiful smile, he thought.  
  
''No, they wont. Who are you?'' Edward smiled back down at her.  
  
''I'm Lilly.'' She replied, and looked down,  
  
''I grow lilies in my garden, none look like you.'' He smiled, he made a joke for the first time to anybody. She laughed. She laughed at his joke!  
  
''How long have you been alone?'' She whispered, sorrow in her eyes,  
  
''95 years.'' He whispered. Her eyes stared up at his,  
  
''That's a long time. Too long. My mother died when I was born. And I have no family. So they sent me to an orphanage. They locked me in closets and made me work.'' She managed a small smile,  
  
''How did you get away? Where do you live now?'' Edward was all too keen to learn about her,  
  
''I ran away a week ago. I managed to find my way here. I wanted to meet you.'' She said, blushing.  
  
''Will you stay?'' He said after a small silence. She looked up and saw no lies or mockery in his eyes. She nodded,  
  
''I will stay.''  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
''Are you hungry?'' Lilly asked, while they were sitting on the floor, talking.  
  
''Yes.'' Edward nodded his head furiously. He has an apple tree outside and he had been living on them for too long now,  
  
''Okay. I have tuna sandwiches.'' She pulled a box out of her rucksack and began to eat while handed feeding Edward. She looked around the attic, she noticed the roof was repaired,  
  
''Grandmother, before she died, told me the roof caved in, how is it fixed?'' She asked,  
  
Edward was puffed up with pride. He had fixed it,  
  
''I fixed it, all by myself.'' He said through a mouthful of food,  
  
''You are clever!'' She laughed, she felt something towards Edward, but she wasn't going to push it until she was sure.

TBC

What do you think?


	2. Flash back

Chapter 2  
  
Lilly talked to Edward about so many things. He listened eagerly, wanting to learn more of how life had changed,  
  
''And that's how Marlyn found Nemo!'' Lilly finished. Okay, maybe they were just talking movies, but hey, she could of watched it on a dvd...  
  
''That sounded like a good film.'' Edward nodded. He wondered though, could fish really talk?  
  
Lilly stood up, and walked around, Edward had a look of panic on his face,  
  
''don't go!'' He managed to say, dreading it.  
  
''What? Edward, I wont leave. I have no where else to go!'' She smiled, she took Edwards blades and pulled him up, he stumbled forward and fell into her. She smiled up at him, he smiled nervously back.  
  
''Edward? Earth to Edward!'' Lilly laughed. Edward had zoned out for a few seconds, thinking of his father,  
  
---------Flash Back--------  
  
''Now Edward, love is a very complicated thing, but when it happens, it's as plain as possible.'' The old man, who was Edwards maker and father, spoke to Edward. Edward was sat on a red comfy chair, and his fatherwas walking in front of him looking into the fireplace.  
  
''Have you ever been in love?'' Edwards gently voice spoke, his fathers head bowed and looked at Edward,  
  
''Yes. Sadly, it did not last. She left. Remember that Edward, love can easily taken from you, as it is given to you. It's like.....a butterfly-'' Edward looked at him with pure joy on his face,  
  
''A butterfly?'' He smiled widely, Edward loved beautiful things,  
  
''Yes. A butterfly. Well, love is like a butterfly, remember this, if you hold it too tight, it will crush, hold it to light, it will fly away, do you understand?'' His father said.  
  
''Yes.'' Edward didn't though. How could love be like a butterfly? Maybe it was beautiful like one.  
  
---------End Flash back-----------  
  
But he understood now. He knew what his father meant. He was going to protect Lilly from harm, but wasn't going to crowd her.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry about the hold back and the short chapter.


	3. You are perfect in my eyes

Chapter three  
  
Lilly stared up into Edward's dark pool's for eyes and smiled gently,  
  
''Do you want to see the rest of the courtyard?'' Edward asked hopefully, he wanted to show her what he had to offer.  
  
''Sure.'' She grinned, as they went down the stairs to the door. Edward pushed open the doors, and the blinding sun came into view. It wasn't hot, but not cold either. Lilly shivered as the chilly wind hit her bare shoulders. Edward noticed this and ran back inside and in a few seconds returned holding up a long navy jacket. Lilly smiled, and took it, she looked at it and noticed it was a man's jacket, but never said anything, just in case. She quickly put it on when she felt Edward looking at her in worry. She followed Edward through the fantastic world of Edward's imagination. Dragons, people, monsters, hearts, EVERYTHING!  
  
''Edward....these are amazing.'' She whispered,  
  
''Thank you.'' He whispered, staring at the large hand shape, longingly.  
  
''Edward, why did your father give you scissor hands?'' Lilly asked gently, looking up at his damaged, but, beautiful face. The pale skin looked so smooth, the scars seemed to have faded, but you could just outline them.  
  
''I wasn't finished. My father wanted me to help around the garden, until he was finished with my hands. My father told me the hands were one of the hardest parts to make. I was patient. I tended to the garden. But he did not finish.'' Edwards face was, for those few seconds, the saddest face she had ever seen. Eyes cast downward, as if ashamed, his black eyes watering, refusing to fall, maybe he did not know how to cry. His lips her slightly trembling, his black hair tumbled down his face and his breaths were shaky, but deep.  
  
Lilly was silent. She should never had asked. It brought him so much pain. To think of the two things he wants more than anything else, his father and hands. To be loved the way his father loved him, to be loved, not to be casted away because of his hands, to be loved because....because of the person he was inside.  
  
''I-I am sorry.'' Edwards voice filled the silence,  
  
''For what? You have not done anything.'' Lilly looked up at him,  
  
''I am not perfect. I should be, but I am not. I am a monster.'' Edwards voice was thick, as if ready to break down, but he was strong,  
  
''Edward, nobody is perfect, nobody. But...you are the closest person I have ever met....to perfection.'' Lilly stepped towards him, smiling gently.  
  
''I am?'' He asked in disbelief,  
  
''Yes. You are.'' Lilly whispered.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for the hold back! I was on holiday! Tell me what you think so far please! 


	4. Magic!

**_Chapter Four_**  
  
Lilly thought back. Back at the orphanage they used to lock her in the closet if she disobeyed or did anything really. The clothes were donated to the orphanage. The only clothes she basically had.  
  
How she escaped? Easy. She noticed a small window in the closet that she could easily slip through if she opened it as wide as she could. So she packed her stuff (very little) and made sure she got into trouble. She got thrown into the closet and that was that. She slipped through and ran as far as she could. To Edward.   
  
''So...Edward, what are you into?'' She asked while they sat up in the attic, looking at the newspaper clippings,  
  
''...Gardening, cutting hair....reading.'' Edward said slowly while he thought about the books downstairs. His father used to read to him, he loved reading the fairy tales by himself though. His father never used the right voice or did it with passion.   
  
''Oh, what do you like to read then?'' Lilly smiled at him,  
  
''Fairy tales and newspapers mostly. Sometimes poetry and sometimes history.'' Edward said, looking at his newspaper clippings. He had read them many time, some of them he knew mostly off by heart.   
  
''Fairy tales? I like them too, I like....Peter Pan and....Jungle book.'' Lilly nodded looking down, she had read them once, at the home, donations. She only got to read them once, then they little kids got hold of them and ruined them.  
  
''Beauty and The Beast.'' Edward said, thinking back to the time he had heard it....  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
''Is that story true?'' Edward asked staring at the red leather book that the Inventor had just read to him,  
  
''No, Edward, it's a fairy tale. You have to learn the difference between Reality and fantasy.'' The Inventor smiled, putting the book down.  
  
''But there is magic isn't there?'' Edward asked, his black eyes staring blankly at him,  
  
''You should be asking ''What kind of magic is there?''. For instance, the rising of the sun over the mountains is magic to some. To me my machines beginning to work. To you the roses and other flowers coming to life. And to others....Love. Love is magic.''   
  
Of course, Edward didn't understand how any of these where magic. It was just the way the world went round. He didn't mean that kind of magic either. He meant black magic, and true loves kiss to break the spell. There was black magic....death. And being....incomplete.  
  
-end of Flash back-

''Do you believe the stories?'' Edward asked her,

''It depends. I believe there is a meaning behind every story and that there is some kind of magic.'' Lilly smiled.

A loud creak was heard and they both looked up....the roof was caving in....

TBC


	5. Prefection

The roof was caving in. No, this could not be happening, no, no, no! Everything was going to be so perfect, he was going to have a companion, a friend and maybe, a love. But no, fate had other plans. Why did everything bad happen to him? Its not fair!

''Oh no..! Edward, we have to get out of here!'' Lilly said, her eyes full of fear. She looked around the room, the roof was crumbling all around them. Then, a large piece of wood fell and blocked of the escape.

''Lilly... I'm not afraid to die. Neither should you.'' Edward said in his soft voice. His eyes did not seem afraid, more calm, but worried.

''But, we haven't lived our lives...'' Lilly shook her head and looked around again.

''But fate has decided that we have...'' Edward whispered. It was getting harder and harder to tell his face in the dusty room. Lilly began to understand. It was over. The battle of life was over.

A large piece of the roof collapsed onto Edward, knocking him back to the ground. Lilly panicked again and tried to lift it off, but she was too frail to.

''Edward...please don't die. I couldn't bear to be left alone. Please.'' Lilly cried, trying in vain to pull off the heavy piece of wood once again. Edward smiled a genuine smile, once only Edward could give. The last thing he ever did.

Where am I? Where's Lilly? I- I cant remember. What happened?

''...Edward...'' A voice called. ''Edward....Edward...''

Edward turned around there stood Lilly.

''Lilly...what happened?'' Edward asked confused. Looking around all he could see was white. White. White. And Lilly.

''We died. It's over. The roof cave in.'' Lilly smiled, but seemed worried, ''don't you remember?''

''Yes...Now I do.'' Edward said worried.

''What's wrong?'' Lilly said,

''Nothing.'' He replied.

''Lets go home.'' Lilly held out her hand.

''I cant take you hand...'' He said, but he looked down to see a pair of pale perfect hands.

''Your complete. But you always where. You're perfect Edward. You always where and will be.''

The end.

Yes, crappy but I might repost! Now review. And there better be a hell lot of them!


End file.
